


Within These Four Walls

by gailchoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gailchoo/pseuds/gailchoo
Summary: "I do not want to be that person holding back the girl I love and do the sacrifice for me."Would you rather choose to talk to the love of your life only through dreams where both of you are free or talk to her only within these four walls?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Within These Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second AU. Not gonna lie, I enjoyed writing this. I didn't slept for 24 hours because of 2 glasses of Dalgona coffee so I decided to write this one instead. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments below! I appreciate it if you do! :D

“Stop that.”

The girl with golden hair sitting in the rocking chair said. The irritated whisper is obvious between her words.

“Oh sorry. I can’t help it.” said by the petite girl who stopped pushing the rocking chair from behind.

“It’s fine. Today is just exhausting. You know how it is with training, intense voice and dance training as usual. And I just wanna relax in this chair. You may still rock it but not too strong.” Dahyun said with her eyes still closed, hands resting on both armrests of the chair.

Chaeyoung, the other girl, beamed a smile and complied with Dahyun’s request. This time, she rocks the chair gently enough to sweep the girl to sleep. And it is effective, as she sees the other girl doze off in her seat.

“How was today? Did any of the choreographers scold you again? Or any of the other trainees bullied you?” Chaeyoung asked while continuing to rock the chair.

She knew Dahyun will not voluntarily share these stories, so she insists on asking how her day was. Lately, she sees the girl be down every time it gets back to dorm. And as much as possible, she wants Dahyun share everything with her. She wants to takecare this girl even if in this simple way of talking her feelings out.

But Dahyun didn’t want to talk about it because she knows that the Chaeyoung will be upset with her. And she didn’t want that. She didn’t want her to know that she was not able to eat a proper lunch because one of the trainees “accidentally” pushed her while going to pantry, resulting her packed lunch to end up on the floor.

Or tell Chaeyoung that she’s been scolded by their voice coach because of tardiness. She was about to defend herself that she needed to go to the nearest convenient store just to buy herself a lunch which ended up being a banana on her stomach. But no, she was silenced by the voice coach even before she open up her mouth.

She can’t bear to see the sad eyes of Chaeyoung. She just might lose it all.

It actually does not bug her that much anymore, the bullying. It has been her new normal since then. So instead of telling these to Chaeyoung, she just thought of something else to avoid her being questioned. She’s just happy that the other girl is with her after coming back to the dorm. Her energy may have been drained, but she always finds herself be energized just by seeing the girl’s smile.

“You smell nice. I really like your scent.” Dahyun responded while opening one of her eyes to the direction where the other girl is.

“You are changing the topic again, Dubu.” Chaeyoung said rolling her eyes.

Dahyun can’t help but feel giddy whenever she hears Chaeyoung call her that nickname.

“Why do you always do that?” Chaeyoung added.

Dahyun stopped the rocking chair, sits up straight, faced the other girl, and smirked to her.

“What? Can’t I compliment you? You smell nice. I like it.”

And she really does. The smell of sweet candy with a little floral scent fills her nose. That’s how Chaeyoung always smells like. Thanks to that distinct smell, she easily know if Chaeyoung is near or is the same room as hers.

“Huh. You are enjoying this, are you?” her nose scrunches. “And I always smell nice… for you…” she shyly added.

Dahyun left out a chuckle after seeing Chaeyoung blush a little with those few words.

She really does. She knows that Chaeyoung can easily get shy in some compliments. Not really from other people, but only from Dahyun’s compliments. And that’s how Dahyun is special to Chaeyoung. And is Chaeyoung to Dahyun. It is an unspoken agreement between them.

They have this platonic vibe that gives off to other people when they are seen together. But people know that it is more than that. It is more than what it meets the eye. More than what ears may hear.

_Soulmates_ as what other people say.

They easily clicked from the very first day. Like it was bound to happen. Like magnets that has been attracted no matter what.

Your exact _missing_ _piece_.

After Chaeyoung composed herself after the compliment, she noticed Dahyun staring at the ground. Like she spaced out.

“I worry about you, Dubu, you know that, right?” Chaeyoung said with sincerity in her tone.

Dahyun didn’t respond. It seems that the floor is more interesting than the presence of the other girl.

“Dahyun…” she called in her soft voice.

When the other girl didn’t seem to hear her for the second time, she reached for Dahuyn’s chin and pulled it towards her direction to observe her face.

She was then greeted by a pair of sad eyes. Eyes that expresses a lot of sorrow.

Something in Chaeyoung’s chest started stinging. Like a hammer breaking her chest seeing the other girl in this kind of pain. The once gleeful and cheerful Dahyun is not in front of her.

This is the first time Chaeyoung saw the girl to not be able to form at least a little smile, even if it is a fake one.

Even if Dahyun can’t hide anything from Chaeyoung, even when she’s going through a hard time, Dahyun will always beam a smile. That’s how strong she is. She was. That’s how positive she was.

But this version of Dahyun is a very raw one.

A very fragile one.

“I – I’m sorry.” is all that Dahyun can mutter.

The behind of her eyes are already stinging. Dahyun’s holding it together, barely holding it together. She has been trying to hold it together since then. She’s been good bottling it up. She’s so good burying it deep down. That’s how she got this far. Telling herself that she can go on. That she can still continue despite that she is being challenged physically, mentally, emotionally.

She has been trying to fight it. She tries not to think about it or get the best of her despite having only herself to rely on from now on.

And now, she got no one unlike before.

Unlike when Chaeyoung is always by her side.

“Hey. Don’t be. I’m the one who should be sorry.” Chaeyoung said as she brushes her fingers between the golden hairs of the girl.

And that was the last string. Dahyun surrendered to her pain. She buries her face to her palm, crying, sobbing.

Chaeyoung didn’t mind her crying in front of her. But what hurts her most is that she knows she’s the reason why the girl is in pain.

“I’m sorry if I can’t be beside you this time. I’m trying to be strong too for you. Please don’t be sad. It also makes me sad.” she continued.

Chaeyoung hates the guilt that is eating her from inside, slowly eating her whole being.

Dahyun faces the love of her life. Her eyes and nose are already red, a little snot falling from her nose. Her eyes even became smaller than how small already it is.

Chaeyoung’s thumb automatically ran across her cheeks to wipe out the tears falling. She shouldn’t be thinking this as it is not appropriate with the situation but she thinks that Dahyun is still the most beautiful girl she has ever seen even while crying.

While the other girl tries to control her hiccups in between. Chaeyoung smiled and draws circle at the girl’s back, when Dahyun gives her a quizzical look.

“Why are you smiling? Is it my ugly crying?” offended tone present.

Chaeyoung shakes her head lightly and then smiles wider.

“Nothing. I just think that you are really beautiful, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung cups the girl’s face in her tiny hands. “You do not have to worry about me. I will be fine. You know that I am here with you wherever you are right?”

“I really need you by my side, Chaeng. I don’t know if I can still continue. I need your warm hugs. I need to hear your laugh. I need you telling me what’s the next step. I need you to scold me when I am about to do some stupid prank. I need your lame jokes.”

She paused for a moment, holds the hands cupping on her cheeks and meets Chaeyoung eye to eye.

“I need all of you here with me.”

Chaeyoung would like to answer her that she would also want to, to be by her side giving her warm hugs. To laugh with her. To teach her the next steps. To scold her when she is about to do some stupid prank. To give her lame jokes she can ever think of. She wanted to do all of that. All of it as long as it is with Dahyun.

But she can’t.

They were supposed to be in these challenges together, but no. Not anymore.

Not when you are actually lying in a hospital bed with a lot of IV tubes connected in your body. With a machine that helps you breath. Not when your soul or consciousness is the only way you can talk to the girl you love the most through their dreams.

No, you actually can’t.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I can’t be that anymore.” Chaeyoung slowly pulls her hand from the face of the girl she loves.

Dahyun slowly missing the warm hands in her face.

Chaeyoung slowly stands up.

“Where are you going, Chaengie?” her cracking voice asked when she noticed that the girl is walking away from her.

Chaeyoung didn’t face her.

Cannot face her.

“I’m – I’m keeping you away from your dreams, Dahyun. I’m slowly becoming an anchor to your ship. And you cannot move forward if I stay here. I’m just holding you back. And I can’t do that to my girl. I can’t be the reason.”

“What the fuck are you saying, Chaeyoung?” Dahyun feels anger and fear slowly creeping up on her.

Behind her mind, a small voice shouts on what was about to happen. But she didn’t want to listen to it. She chose to ignore it.

Chaeyoung finally faces her. She’s crying all this time. She closes both her fists, bits her lower lip as she gathers all her courage to say it.

She inhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling and exhaled all the air in her lungs as she hangs her head low.

She faced Dahyun eye to eye. Preparing to open her mouth to what she may regret later on.

“I can’t be here anymore, Dahyun.” 

As soon as Chaeyoung said those words, Dahyun woke up from a dream and found herself crying in the sofa.

All she noticed is how dark it is around her. Could be dawn or midnight but she didn’t care anymore.

All she cares is how half of her heart has been taken away from her by the girl she loves the most.

_______________________

It has been few weeks since she last spoke with Chaeyoung through her dreams. She hasn’t visited the girl as well at the hospital expecting that maybe she’s mad at her after those exchanges that made both be upset.

The first few nights have been terrible for her. She’s been crying almost every night since that dream. She’s trying so hard to cease her sobs at night not wanting the other girls to wake up. Nobody wants to wake up because of a girl crying in the middle of the night.

Tzuyu noticed it. It’s no secret from her that Chaeyoung is the reason why she’s been crying. She hears her cry every night. But she didn’t want to intrude the girl. Knowing Dahyun, she never wanted somebody else to see her in a vulnerable state, except only Chaeyoung.

So whenever she sees Dahyun during training, she avoids talking about Chaeyoung or anything that may remind her with Chaeyoung. Instead, she’ll just say “Unnie, you look like shit.” And that usually works. Knowing Tzuyu be straight forward, Dahyun will not even notice it if she’s doing it on purpose or not. Dahyun pouts and pretends to be hurt but smiles afterwards. It may not be from ear to ear but she tries to smile.

She would usually ask her to eat with her outside or sometimes at a dog café making an excuse that “I miss my dog, Gucci.” So Dahyun agrees. She also thinks that it is a good plan to take off her mind for once. Tzuyu thinks that dogs are always a good way to remedy sadness.

Dahyun is very thankful to Tzuyu treating her like that. She’s aware that Tzuyu is trying to help her in her own way. And she loves Tzuyu for it.

She somewhat no longer bothered with the other trainee that bullies her. She gives a little to no shit ever. She just focuses on being best in anything in order to debut soon.

Both of them are eager to be the best to reach their dreams.

_______________________

Their practice has finished earlier today than what was scheduled. One of the choreographer coach is not able to come due to personal emergency. They have few hours left before going back to the dorm.

For Dahyun, the usual thing she does when training finishes early is to continue practicing the choreography until her body surrenders. It helps her take her mind off from the girl in hospital. It helps her sleep easily too with her exhausted body.

Sometimes, if she is in the mood, she would accept Tzuyu’s invitation to go somewhere else.

But Dahyun has a different plan.

“Tzuyu, are you going to practice or go somewhere today?” Dahyun asked right after dehydrating from the last dance practice.

The tall girl looked down on her while wiping her sweat.

“No.”

Dahyun usually feels intimidated whenever Tzuyu does it to her because of the height difference but right now, she feels nervous and shy.

“Can we visit her?” Dahyun whispers.

“What?” Tzuyu asked in pure confusion as she was not able to catch Dahyun properly.

Dahyun lift her head and faced Tzuyu.

“Do you want to come with me to visit her?”

Tzuyu doesn’t need to ask who Dahyun is talking about. It’s clear who she wants to visit. She beamed a smile to Dahyun before answering.

“Of course, unnie.”

Dahyun responded back with a wide smile.

_______________________

Dahyun have never been so nervous before like this. It’s not like this is the first time she visited her in the hospital. She has been visiting her almost every day after training whenever she can before their connection through dreams ever started.

Of course, Dahyun prefers to talk to her through dreams where Chaeyoung is completely opposite with the girl lying in the bed sleeping.

But also, she prefers to talk through their dream because the girl actually responds to her. And most especially, it nothing like different to the real her. She’s still the lame, annoyingly cute, artistic, bold, cuddly, amazing, beautiful Chaeyoung that she has met but only in a form of consciousness.

While walking down the familiar corridor of hospital, familiar elevator, nurses, doctors that she has befriended before, she can’t help but also remember the reason why they are in here in the very first place.

Reminiscing it is very painfull. If only she can forget how the fish dealer truck sounded crashing into the light post. How she can still clearly see the car dragging Chaeyoung’s body on the ground or the sound of a little girl crying from that car.

She needed an appointment with a psychiatrist after those events. Good thing, Dahyun has a strong mind. It only took her two and a half months to overcome of that trauma.

_The bell chimes as Chaeyoung and Dahyun enter the door of the convenience store near their building. The smell of hotdogs and other pre-cooked food is what will greet you immediately._

_“So then I say, ‘aren’t you afraid of her height? She’s five inches taller than you.’” Chaeyoung cracking up with Dahyun’s story._

_“Is that why after that, Tzuyu had no choice but to have that image towards others? ‘The Tall and Intimidating Taiwanese Beauty’?”_

_“Yeah. She liked it though. She’s not fond of a lot of attention. She’s just shy but I think that’s her duality talking.” both are grabbing food in a spot._

_“Yeah, she’s shy except towards us. I like how she keeps on teasing only you.” Chaeyoung laughs._

_“Yah! I’m the eldest of the three of us; you have no right to disrespect me!” Dahyun counter attacks in a playful tone but with expressive angry eyes._

_“You love me though.” Chaeyoung said in a small voice making sure that Dahyun didn’t hear it while she kicks an invisible rock._

_“Yes. I do love you.” Dahyun smiled the sweetest while she caught Chaeyoung covering half of her face to hide the bright red blush._

_Oh how cute you are when you blush, Dahyun thinks._

_Dahyun was destructed as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She fished out the phone and looked at the caller ID._

_“Mom.” Dahyun mutter._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of these. Go take the call.” Chaeyoung said._

_Dahyun didn’t want to as there can be other time that she can call her mom, maybe after this little date, she thought. But Chaeyoung insisted her to take it and she had no choice but to comply._

_“Tell her I said hi.” Chaeyoung added._

_Dahyun nod as she went outside of the store and crossed the street opposite of the store._

_It has been quite five minutes since Dahyun answered the call. She keeps looking at the convenient store’s door every time its chime sounds for every person it goes in or out._

_She heard the chime sound for god knows how many times and the girl she’s waiting finally went out. She raised one hand and waived it while the other is on the phone._

_“Mom, I’ll need to call you later. Chaengie is here with me now.”_

_As soon as she ends the call, a wreck less truck driver came rushing when Chaeyoung is half way crossing the road._

_Thankfully, the truck was able to maneuver the wheels just slightly avoiding her which startled Chaeyoung. She went out of balance and fell on her butt._

_“What the FUCK!” Chaeyoung shouted with anger._

_Then suddenly, there was a loud crash heard from the truck hitting the light post on the street a not that far from convenient store. Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung were horrified in that sound, same goes with the other people around who witnessed the incident. A lot of people immediately came near to the truck and called for help._

_Dahyun didn’t give a fuck about the truck. She panicked for the safety of the other girl so she sprints towards Chaeyoung to check on her._

_“Hey hey hey. You okay?” her tears are already forming in the corner of her eyes. She roamed her shaky hands around the petite body to check if there are any injuries._

_Both of them are pale like all of their blood was drained. Thankfully none of them was seriously injured._

_Dahyun hugged Chaeyoung tightly because of the fear that she’ll lose the girl because of a driver’s carelessness. Dahyun releases from hug, helped the girl to stand up._

_Dahyun has never felt fear like this in her entire life. She's do thankful that nothing serious happened to the girl. She cupped Chaeyoung's face as her way to say that she's safe now._

_But that didn't last long._

_Chaeyoung’s eyes were again horrified as she saw another car incoming to crash directly in the front door of the convenient store where they are standing. Dahyun didn’t notice it as the next thing she knows, she is already on the ground after being pushed away._

_As she opens her eyes, everything is moving slowly in front of her._

_An eccentric sound fills her ears. Faint shouts, and a kid crying filled her surrounding._

_The next scene Dahyun sees are broken glasses everywhere, car’s half body part crashed into the convenience store and the lifeless body of the girl she loves._

_Three persons died that day. Chaeyoung was lucky to not be part of them, including the kid at the backseat._

_______________________

Dahyun was sitting outside of the room. She’s rubbing her hands palm to palm. Her hands are sweating, heart beating fast.

Tzuyu has already entered the room earlier but Dahyun stayed behind wanting to prepare herself before entering the room. Again.

Chaeyoung’s mother already knew Dahyun. Already know who Dahyun is to her daughter. She appreciates Dahyun for the time that she’s been visiting her daughter as not much many people visit her anymore. There were friends who regularly visit her back then but stopped coming after by the time that is gets past fifth month of her stay in the hospital. Dahyun and Tzuyu were the only ones who consistently visits her after that.

Dahyun immediately apologized to Mrs. Son for the past months that she was not able to visit her. Mrs. Son never had a grudge about it. She said that in the most months, she can see her daughter smiling while sleeping. But in the last three months she can feel her daughter somewhat be lonely.

It will almost be eleven months since the incident happened. Dahyun had not even noticed it that it has been that long.

“Unnie… Unnie.” Tzuyu called as she comes out of the room. Dahyun has not noticed the girl.

“Unnie.” Tzuyu called with a stern voice which caught some attention of the visitor and patients.

“Yeah?” Dahyun looks up. “Sorry. You done?”

“Yes. Mrs. Son said you can enter anytime as long as within visitation hours.”

Tzuyu sat down beside her and placed one hand on the thigh of her unnie. They have been sitting there for few minutes. Waiting for the heavy atmosphere be gone.

“You know she’s waiting for you.” Tzuyu said when she felt that it has been taking too long for her unnie to pick up all the courage she needed.

“How do you know?” Dahyun asked brows furrowed.

“Because she told me so.” she paused thinking whether to continue sharing it or not.

But Dahyun has not said anything like she is waiting for her to continue.

“I dreamt of her the other night. She said that she misses us both, especially you.” Tzuyu said sincerely.

It wasn’t hard for her to believe that specially that Chaeyoung is talking to her while in her sleep too.

“You think so?”

“I do so.” Tzuyu gave a wide smile. “I already told her that you are outside of the room being a coward.” Tzuyu smirked.

“Yah. Stop that.” Dahyun fake glare at her but nudges afterwards.

Dahyun grabs Tzuyu’s hands that is resting on her thigh and held it tight.

“Thank you, Tzuyu. I really appreciate it. I don’t know what I’ll do if you didn’t come with me.”

“I know. Now go. Go see her.”

She stood up exhaled and walked towards the door. She held the knob and before she turns it, she gave Tzuyu a last look for an encouragement. She didn’t fail as the maknae gave a wide smile and a nod.

Entering the room, Mrs. Son is fixing the blanket over Chaeyoung’s body.

It still makes her sad. Seeing her lying in bed, monitors connected in her body. Some uneasy feeling suddenly sinks in her stomach. This same feeling again like the first time but she tried to be strong. This is not the time to back out.

Nothing really much has changed. She is still mesmerized with the girl in front of her. Her skin is still bright, her lips, her nose, her eyes, it’s still all the same. Maybe her body is a little thinner but that’s unnoticeable. She is still the same Son Chaeyoung she first loved.

“Mrs. Son. Good afternoon.” Dahyun bowed and smiled afterwards.

“Hello, Dahyun. Do you like something to drink?” Mrs. Son offered.

“Water will be fine. Thank you.”

Mrs. Son smiled as a response.

Dahyun sat down beside her just observing Chaeyoung.

“You know, after your friend went out the room, after she said that you were here, I saw my Chaeyoung smiled again.” Mrs. Son said after placing the water beside Dahyun.

She just stayed quite, composing her thoughts on how to respond.

“I – I thought she was mad at me.” Dahyun said.

“You know, Chaeyoung can never be angry at somebody for that long, especially to you.” Dahyun knew that. It’s just that she is afraid to face this new reality.

“She would probably only be mad not for more than an hour. Maybe even less than 10 mins.” Mrs. Son chuckles remembering how Chaeyoung is which Dahyun couldn’t agree more.

That’s Chaeyoung for you, the most forgiving person ever.

“Will it be alright if I leave you for a while here? I will need to bring your friend too. I will buy us dinner.”

Dahyun didn’t have a time to respond as Mrs. Son rushes to the door leaving Chaeyoung and her at the room.

The nervous she felt earlier has long gone.

She’s just staring the girl in front her. She suddenly reminisce everything.

She brushes Chaeyoung’s hair off of her face.

“Wow, your hair grew longer. You look so beautiful in any hair style of course.” Dahyun said with a bitter smile.

Dahyun’s eyes started to travel the features of the sleeping girl starting from the eyebrows,

_Those expressive eyebrows. Anyone would easily know Chaeyoung’s expression just by observing them. I remember laughing so much just because how she uses it in almost all of her expressions._

Slowly down to her eyes.

_I remember how much I love staring your eyes. How easily I can be lost in them. The way how we easily communicate with them. We don’t need to say anything. We both could just feel it every time we look at each other. I remember you confessed at how you see us in each other’s eyes. And that’s when I was sure that you like me as well._

Slowly down to nose.

_I’ve always loved how your nose scrunches at anything. Just like how your eyebrows are, your nose scrunches are very expressive too. I would love to see them again. I remember too how I love tracing your nose when you sleep. You said that it tickles but you actually loved it as it helped you sleep better._

Slowly down to the lips.

_Those lips, I can still remember the taste of those lips the first time we kissed, Listerine and cherry lip balm. We were both too nervous to do it. But it also felt so right. They said that there will be fireworks when you kissed for the first time, but they lied. I didn’t felt any of those. I felt way better than fireworks. That feeling still hasn’t left me. And I don’t only feel it when we kiss. I also feel it every time you smile at me lovingly. You’re the one for me. I’m the one for you. We fill in perfectly to each other._

“I miss you so much, Chaengie.”

It felt good. It felt so good to say her name again. It’s been the first time ever again that she has said her name out loud after the incident. Something heavy inside her chest was lifted just by saying her name.

Dahyun didn’t waste any time. She leaned in and kissed the girl.

She is not expecting anything to happen afterwards. She just wants to be closer as possible she can. And this is how she would want it to be.

_______________________

Mrs. Son and Tzuyu just entered the hospital back from buying their dinner.

Tzuyu is not much of a talker, but she felt that Mrs. Son wants someone to talk to as she knows that nobody else visits Chaeyoung much these days. So she engaged, not just because for the sake of it, but because Mrs. Son makes Tzuyu feel comfortable like how a mom take care her own child.

Mrs. Son knows some background of Tzuyu that she left her family to study in Korea. So whenever Tzuyu visits Chaeyoung. She makes sure that Tzuyu is welcomed and well taken care off just like how Chaeyoung wanted it to be.

They arrived on their floor when both Tzuyu and Mrs. Son noticed a little commotion in the aisle of their room.

Mrs. Son’s heart beats faster and faster as they come nearer to Chaeyoung’s room.

Tzuyu feels the same. They somewhat thought of the same thing, but god forbid that it is not what they think it is. She is not able to shake off her feeling at the scene she is seeing.

The door in Chaeyoung’s room is wide open. Few nurses and a doctor entered the room.

They didn’t waste time and rushes towards the room not minding whether the drinks or food are spilling inside the paper bag.

They saw Dahyun being pushed off by one of the nurses out of the room, trying hard to calm her down.

Dahyun, who’s in distress, is forcing herself inside of the room.

“Ma’am, please stay calm. The doctors are doing everything for the patient.” said by the nurse calming her.

“I – I can’t! I – I can’t! I –I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUR HER! PLEASE!” Dahyun collapsing on the ground as Tzuyu is right on time to catch her.

“Unnie!”

That eccentric noise again. Dahyun would always know what that eccentric sound meant. She already felt this before.

Dahyun lift her head grabbing Tzuyu’s shirt, her eyes and nose red from crying too much.

Tzuyu tries to be strong for her unnie, but seeing her like this being broken breaks her too.

“Tzu- Tzuyu… I can’t lose her.”

“I know, unnie.” by this time, Tzuyu is crying as well.

The nurse that was calming Dahyun earlier is now talking to Mrs. Son explaining and assuring the situation of her daughter.

The distraught in their faces are evidently seen. All they can do now is to wait.

_______________________

They somehow manage to calm down a little. The three of them sitting outside of the room anxiously.

Mrs. Son who looks like praying with both of her hands, Tzuyu, who’s sitting still at the seat, her eyes focused on the door. And Dahyun who can’t stop fidgeting her foot up and down.

Nurses come and go. Until later after almost 30 mins, one by one the nurses are leaving. They do not know if it is a good sign or not. They are all in the edge of their sit waiting for the doctor to come out.

Mrs. Son, who is in between Tzuyu and Dahyun, reached for their hands and squeezes them hard, like she is making them aware that whatever happens, they will need to be prepared for the result,.Dahyun and Tzuyu responded with a nod.

The person they are waiting finally came out of the room. They all stood up and launched forward the doctor.

“Mrs. Son, your daughter is stable...” the doctor said.

It’s like a heavy block was lifted from their chests when they heard the doctor.

The doctor eyeing the three ladies in front of her as he proceeded.

“…for now.”

“Why is it ‘for now’, doctor?” Dahyun asked.

“It is the first time in few months that she had a seizure while sleeping. And we barely saved her. We were just right on time when you called us. If this happened again, we don’t know if her body can still take it.”

The doctor faced Mrs. Son.

“It is all up to her, ma’am, you will need to convince her to wake up soon.”

They understood that. They understood what the doctor meant. It is all in Chaeyoung’s hand to wake up from her long sleep.

The doctor patted Dahyun’s shoulder before leaving.

One by one, they entered the room.

Mrs. Son was the first one to approach Chaeyoung. She leaned in and whisper words to her daughter. It was short, but sure enough it is something important. It may not be noticeable but Mrs. Son is sobbing softly.

She kissed her daughter’s forehead before leaving.

Next to approach was Tzuyu. She sits beside the girl. Her expression changes from sad to a cheerful one.

“Unnie. Come back now. We know you tried to get back earlier, right?” Tzuyu said and with all might that she have left she forced a smile even though the bitterness is showing in her tone.

Tzuyu wanted to believe that. They all wanted to believe that.

Tzuyu tried to stop her sobs in between but she’s been hiccupping. Dahyun can’t bear to see their maknae like this. She stands up beside her as she caresses the shoulder of Tzuyu.

When she calmed down, she stood up and sat beside Mrs. Son on the couch.

Dahyun sat down next. Looking up at the ceiling, she inhaled deeply, controlling the tears that are attempting to escape in the corner.

This hurts her heart so much. Just thinking of the possible future they could have.

She has it all drawn in her head, in their future.

_Us debuting as rappers and singers._

_Us composing a song._

_Us greeting our fans, waving and smiling to them._

_Our fans slowly grow bigger in numbers._

_Our first concert._

_Us travelling around Korea._

_Us attending small events to universities and into the concert halls._

_Both of us being successful._

_And me asking you to be officially my girlfriend._

She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall down.

“I’m sorry, Chaeyoung. I really am. I’m sorry if I’m making this hard for you.” Dahyun mutters as she cries in between.

Dahyun caresses Chaeyoung’s cheeks. Holds her hand tight on the bed side.

“If you can no longer stay, it will be fine. We’ll be fine. We’ll take good care of each other. I’ll take care of your mom like my own. I promise you that. You have nothing to worry about anymore.”

Dahyun smiled bitterly then sobs afterwards.

All Dahyun can think of is her last dream with Chaeyoung about her holding back Dahyun to reaching her dream becoming an idol.

This is just the same scenario for her.

Dahyun, knowing that she can’t let go of Chaeyoung will make her suffer longer in this forsaken hospital bed. She thought that if Chaeyoung sees them be fine and be alright maybe, she will peacefully go to where she should be with a smile.

It was a hard decision. Now she knows how Chaeyoung felt when she chose to leave that night.

As what her lover told her before:

“I can’t be the reason why you’ll stay like this, Chaengie. I would rather know that you are happy somewhere else than see you inside within these four walls.”

Both Mrs. Son and Tzuyu understand what she’s trying to tell Chaeyoung. They both know that is was the best decision.

The air in the room is filled with too much sadness. You’ll only hear the machine beeping syncing with the breathing of the four bodies. You’ll also hear the toned down sobs from the three persons in the room and those silent prayers that they have been sending above.

Dahyun didn’t move beside Chaeyoung. Later on she felt shivers down her spine as if someone is hugging her from behind.

She immediately thought of Chaeyoung. She knows that it is Chaeyoung. She knows how the other girl hugs her. She knows every inch of her.

_Is this it?_

_Is this the end of us?_

_The untold story of us?_

_I feel you, Chae. I love you too so much._

She felt another tingling sensation in her hands. A warm one between her fingertips.

_“Dahyun..”_

She started crying heavily again. 

“ _Dah…_ hyun…”

She bit her lower lip preventing to let out a loud sob.

“Dah…hyun…”

She’s feeling that warm tingling in her hands again.

“Dahyun…”

Dahyun hang her head low.

The faint call of her name is gone.

She knows that it is just all in her head.

“Dahyun.”

She raised her head up slowly.

Hopeless.

Too hopeless.

But what she didn’t expect is that she sees again herself in the eyes of the girl in front of her.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> @_gailzzz


End file.
